16 February 1983 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-02-16 ; Comments *Start of show: I'm John Peel and here's some of my music. *Peel mentions an unpromising letter from a listener who wants less reggae and more Kate Bush, which Peel replies KATE BUSH! *Peel mentions wearing a green jumper with the words Sheena Barmy Army, a name that was used for fans of Sheena Easton. *Peel reveals that Sheila does not like the Alan Vega track, which he agrees with. *Peel mentions that Misty In Roots forthcoming LP is disappointing in terms of guitars out of tune. *Peel plays a track from the Cramps covering a Jack Scott record called The Way I Walk. *Peel reveals the track 'No Vacancy' is the best record Sugar Minott has made so far. *Peel revealed he used to play cricket for the Dallas County Cricket Club in Houston, America. Sessions *None Tracklisting File 1 *Crown Of Thorns: Kingdom Come (7") Illegal *Butcher: On The Ground (7" - On The Ground / Grow Up Don't Blow Up) Inept Products *Music Doctors: The Wild Bunch (shared 7" with Israelites - The Wild Bunch / Born To Be Strong) J-Dan (Peel referred the group as the Dandy Boys, probably because Dan Livingstone produced it with others) *Dead Kennedys: Saturday Night Holocaust (12" - Halloween) Statik *Danse Society: Somewhere (12") Society *Male Model: Model Noise (12" - Model Noise / Wooden Soldiers) Male Model *Alan Vega: Love Cry (LP - Alan Vega) PVC *Chameleons: As High As You Can Go (12") Statik *Misty In Roots: Own Them Control Them (LP - Earth) People Unite *Cramps: The Way I Walk (LP - ...Off The Bone) I.R.S. *November Group: Shake It Off (12" - November Group) Modern Method *Wailing Souls: Take We Back (shared 12" with Ranking Trevor - Take We Back / Yard Oh) Jah Guidance *Fall: Lie Dream Of A Casino Soul (LP - A Part Of America Therein, 1981) Cottage *Pete Shelley: Telephone Operator (12") Genetic File 2 *Pete Shelley: Many A Time (Extended Version) (12" - Telephone Operator) Genetic *Misty In Roots: Earth (LP - Earth) People Unite *Big Country: Fields Of Fire (12") Phonogram *Die Toten Hosen: Reisefieber (7") Totenkopf *Freeze: Voices From My Window (7" - Guilty Face) Modern Method *Danse Society: Hide (12" - Somewhere) Society *Ma Gita: Dolly (12" - Dolly Jones Engtanz) Not On Label *Sugar Minott: No Vacancy (7") Hit Bound *Basta: La Cage (7" - Betriebsausflug / La Cage) Berlin Rock News *Fall: Deer Park (LP - A Part Of America Therein, 1981) Cottage *Red Banner: Events (Beyond Your Control) (7" - Events (Beyond Your Control) / One Of The Boys) Banner *Ralf Dorper: Assault (12" - Eraserhead) Operation Twilight *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Painted Bird (LP - A Kiss In The Dreamhouse) Polydor File ;Name *1) John Peel's Music - 1983-02-16A.mp3 *2) John Peel's Music - 1983-02-16B.mp3 ;Length *01:00:58 *00:58:16 ;Other *Many thanks to Eddie Berlin!. ;Available *Mooo Category:1983 Category:Peel shows Category:BFBS Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes